The Prince's Sister
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian Movie .
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Sister.

Summary: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian (Movie).

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, I have only seen the films and I have not read the books.

Chapter 1.

The girl was a terrible sight, her clothes were scuffed, her shoes had been long gone and she had cuts on her arms and a long gash on her forehead which had blood freely pouring from the wound.

The only part of her which seemed to be untouched was her long, brown hair which reached just down to her waist and was slightly curly.

The reason of why she was in such a state? She was Princess Naya, sister of Prince Caspian.

They had found out that their uncle was planning to kill the siblings so that he would become king but they had both managed to escape on horseback. However, after they had been attacked by their uncle's soldiers, they had become separated and Naya had no clue where her brother was.

She was guessing it had been at least five days since they had become separated and she knew that she was getting closer to finding him. She just had that instinct.

As Naya approached a small stream that she could see, and just as she went to take a drink from the stream, an arrow was shot right at her, hitting the ground next to her head. She jumped up with a fright and just before looking at her attacker, she realised that instead of being a normal bow, the bow was red.

That made Naya immediately decide not to run. She had seen pictures of this bow in her lessons that the Professor had taught her. This bow, if it was the same one, belonged the Queen Susan, the Gentle.

Naya took a step backwards and looked across the river to see indeed, a girl, who looked her brothers age holding a bow poised to attack. Naya gulped and held her hands up in a sort of surrender position.

"I mean no harm." She spoke softly, but loud enough so that this Queen would be able to hear her.

With her bow and arrow still poised, Susan walked forwards towards Naya and over the small stream until she was standing less than a metre away from her.

"Who are you and why are you here then?" Susan spoke to the girl.

"I am Princess Naya. I escaped from my uncle because he tried to kill my brother and I because we were the heirs to the throne." Susan's eyes widened slightly when Naya said this.

"Come." Susan slung her bow over her shoulder and placed the arrow back into her case and held out her hand towards the girl.  
Naya took her hand and Susan led the girl through various twists and turns until they reached a ruin that had almost a doorway in it.  
Leading Naya into the underground headquarters, Susan knew that this girl was Caspian's sister; yet, the Minotaur asked if she could wear a blindfold so that she would not be too spooked by all the different talking creatures. Susan agreed and they wrapped a piece of black fabric around her eyes. When they finally reached the main room, everyone turned to look at Susan and the blindfolded Naya.

"Susan, who is this?" Peter asked, his authority stepping into his voice. Susan just smiled at him and Caspian was giving the girl strange looks.

"I found her by the stream. Oh right, I should take off the blindfold now."

Naya felt Susan untying the blindfold and she found seconds later that she could see again.

There was a gasp from one side of the room and everyone's heads turned to look at Caspian who was looking like a fish with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Caspian, are you okay?" Lucy asked him, worrying that he was going slightly crazy.

He started walking towards Naya and went her was about ten metres from her, he started running and grabbed her into a huge bear hug and swung her around.

"Thank you for finding her Susan!" Caspian exclaimed smiling over Naya's shoulder at Susan.

Edmund's patience was starting to run out.

"Will someone please explain what is happening?"

Naya hadn't noticed Edmund in the room before now but she couldn't help but notice now that he was very handsome, his dark hair was all over the place and his eyes shone in the dim light.

Edmund thought that Naya was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on and he found her eyes most enchanting.

Caspian interrupted the two teens from their daze.

"This is my sister, Naya. We were separated very soon after we had escaped from the castle."

Peter was slightly amused but then he went straight to business.

"Lucy, please take Naya to get cleaned up a bit, get her some clean clothes and tend to her cuts."

Lucy nodded before running over, grabbing Naya's hand and dragging her around the underground.

After Naya had been tended to and her gash on her head was stitched up slightly, Susan took her aside and filled her in on what had happened.

Naya learned about the upcoming battle and about how Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy had returned to Narnia.

Naya also explained to Susan that she was good at sword-fighting, could ride horseback and was okay when it came to archery.

As Susan and Naya walked outside to see the boys train, the three of them jogged over.

"Caspian has been telling us about how great at sword fighting you are. Seems like your almost better than Edmund here." Peter said cheerily.

"So, to defend my honour, I would like to challenge you to a friendly match to see how good you really are!" Edmund spoke, his voice slightly husky.

Naya laughed and agreed to his proposal and Caspian passed his sword over to Naya. They both had the same swords but both had their name lightly carved onto the blade.

Naya had lost hers, but luckily for her, one of the centaurs had found it but he couldn't use it because it was being re-polished.

Naya graciously accepted the sword and her and Edmund got into position. Peter passed Naya a metal chest plate to protect her.

Most of the Narnians had gathered round to watch and Naya and Edmund started.

Edmund was good, but Naya was smaller and more swift to dodge attacks.

They were exactly equal in skill and after ten minutes of getting nowhere, Peter stopped the fight and announced that Naya and Edmund were equals.

There was only a few weeks left until the duel between Peter and Miraz.

**Hey guys! **

**I know that I am starting a new story again, but I absaloutly love the Narnia movies and I have had this idea floating around in my head for ages now!**

**Kaz x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince's Sister.**

**Summary**: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian (Movie).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, I have only seen the films and I have not read the books.

Chapter 2

Gradually, over the next few weeks, Naya and Edmund because inseparable and they have both formed huge crushes on each other.  
On the night before the battle between Miraz and Peter, Edmund found Naya sitting on a ledge of the ruin.

He climbed up to join her and they sat in silence for a moment, each other comforted by the presence next to them.

"Look, Naya, just in case anything happens tomorrow, which I know it won't, I just really wanted to let you know how I feel." Naya turned her head to look at him and he leaned forward and presses his lips to her and soon Naya found herself kissing Edmund back.

Naya finally pulled away for air and she spoke while swinging her and Edmunds hands which were intertwined back and forth.

"So are we a couple now then?" Naya asked Edmund, their faces glowing in the moon light.

Edmund's face burst into a grin then and he let out a low chuckle.

"Yes. We are."

Naya smiled. "Well you won't mind me doing this then."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before walking with him back into the ruin and back to the small sleeping camp that had been set up for the three boys and the three girls.

Naya found it hard to sleep that night, but when she did, her dreams were filled with the battle that lay ahead and most of them contained her dying in some way or another.

She woke up in a light sweat, and then she remembered what day it was. It was the day of the duel but Naya knew that it was most likely to end in a battle. She walked over to her makeshift cupboard and pulled out the shirt and trousers she had borrowed from Edmund, because she had argued over the fact that she wouldn't be of much help if she wore a dress because she would probably trip over.

They had fitted Naya a few days before for her armour and her sword had been polished until it gleamed in the sunlight of the Narnian sun.  
Naya tied her hair into a tight braid and hurried past everyone getting ready for the battle to grab an apple for her breakfast.

Once she walked into the small planning room where the others were eating and rushing about, she caught sight of an apple and grabbed it before anyone else could eat it. As she watched Susan finish tying up Lucy's hair, Peter double checking everything and Caspian cleaning his sword, Naya felt herself get lifted up from behind by strong arms. When she was put down, her lifters hand snatched her apple and as she turned around to get the apple back, she saw Edmund take a bite.

Smacking his arm and snatching her apple back, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and sitting back down onto her stool.  
Naya and Edmund found Lucy, Susan, Caspian and Peter giving the both of them looks.

"What?" Edmund asked as Naya bit into her apple.

"Since when were you two going out?" Peter asked his hands motioning to them. Naya and Edmund looked at each other and laughed.

"Last night." Naya spoke while Edmund snatched her apple again. They were fighting over the apple when the Minotaur came in, took the apple and ate it.

"Great." Edmund and Naya both spoke at the same time. They laughed and Peter rolled his eyes before ordering everyone apart from Lucy to get ready, as Lucy was going to try to find Aslan.

Edmund helped Naya to fix her belt which had her sheath for her sword attached to it. She fixed his shirt so that it wasn't sitting as scruffy and they all walked outside after Lucy had left.

What they found was much worse than they anticipated. There were numerous wooden statues with rocks ready to be launched if needed, about 100 men on horse-back, about 10,000 men on foot, and to top it all off, Miraz was smirking away.

While Caspian was making quick amends, Peter, Edmund and Naya walked out to the cheers of the Narnians and towards the spot where Miraz and his men were waiting.

Naya carried Peter's shield while Edmund carried his sword. Miraz spoke a few words that Naya did not catch to his men before getting ready.

Just as Miraz stood up, Peter looked at Naya and she have him his shield and he did to same to Edmund who gave him his sword. When Miraz put on his mask, Naya shivered a bit at the creepy face but she did not make a noise.

As Peter and Miraz slowly walked towards each other Naya gave Edmund a look and he returned it, their eyes both reflecting their worry.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz sneered from under his mask.

Peter smirked slightly before answering, "Well, feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one."

Peter pulled down his helmet and Naya held her breath slightly.  
Peter jumped from a rock and onto Miraz and the battle started.

It was pretty equal at first but then Miraz knock Peter down. He quickly got back up and continued to fight and Naya was becoming more positive that Peter was going to win.

When Peter lost his helmet, Naya really wanted to intervene but she knew she couldn't. Luckily, Peter mangaged to slash Miraz's leg.

Naya and Edmund were desperately wanting to intervene when Miraz knocked Peter to the ground and crushed his wrist. They got back up and continued fighting until peter asked for 5 minutes. Miraz agreed and the duel went onto a pause.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince's Sister.**

**Summary**: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian (Movie).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, I have only seen the films and I have not read the books.

Chapter 3

Edmund grabbed Peter's helmet as he walked back over to where Naya stood. Naya heard footsteps next to her and she saw Susan and her brother come running over. She was confused because wasn't Susan meant to be with Lucy?

Peter obviously had the same thought as Naya. "Lucy!"

"She got a little help." Susan said calmly. Peter turned to look at Caspian and nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

As they all talked more and Susan hugged Peter, Naya was daydreaming while trying to listen into Miraz conversation but she couldn't.

While Peter and Edmund talked about dying and stuff, Naya was helping Caspian with his horse.

She was woken out of her daydream by the roar of the crowd and she realised that the two kings were going to fight each other again.

After some good hits from Peter and some from Miraz, Miraz managed to get Peter and hit him in the head a couple of times. Peter ended up falling over and Naya jumped and grabbed onto Edmund's wrist for support. Edmund quickly looked down at their hands and he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Luckily, Peter managed to get back up and was back and fighting again. Miraz however managed to throw Peter against a rock and he grabbed his sword to hit Peter but Peter managed to swing away from him and defend himself using his arms. Peter then managed to hurt Miraz and Miraz screamed out in agony, before falling to the ground.

When Peter approached Miraz to finish him off however, he couldn't do it. Naya, (Who still was holding onto Edmunds wrist) squeezed tighter on Edmund and Edmund yelled out to Peter.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Peter ignored Edmund and walked away but Miraz grabbed a sword, yelled and swung around to finish off Peter. He missed though and Peter swung around, twisted the sword and it went straight into Miraz. He pulled the sword out of Miraz and Miraz fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Naya realising that they had won, stopped squeezing Edmund's wrist as hard as she had been.

Peter went to cut off Miraz's head, but yet again, he found that he couldn't do it.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz harshly said in between gasps. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the sword before speaking, "It's not mine to take." He turned around and held the sword out to Naya and Caspian motioning for either one of them to do it.

Naya motioned for Caspian to do it; she didn't think she would have the guts.

Caspian walked forward and took the sword. He raised the sword and Naya leant against Edmund.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz spoke. "Maybe you and your sister do have to makings of a Telmarine king and queen of their own."

Naya was shocked and quite hurt by that statement. Caspian yelled and he brought the sword down.  
It did not hit Miraz instead, but it hit a small patch of grass in between the cracks of the ruins.  
Naya was very proud of Caspian. Miraz looked up shocked about what was happening.

"We're not the ones like you." Caspian said while shaking his head. "Keep your life. But we are giving the Narnians back their kingdom." As Caspian turned and walked away from Miraz, all the Narnians started cheering and Naya hugged Edmund and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

However, the next thing they knew, Miraz's second hand man was claiming that Susan had shot an arrow at Miraz as it was sticking out of his back but Naya knew she couldn't have because her bow was still over her shoulder.

"BE READY!" Peter yelled out to the Narnians. All the Narnians quickly prepared.

Peter, Edmund and Naya were facing towards Susan when Caspian yelled out to them. "PETER!" He pointed behind the three of them and they turned to look. One of Miraz's men was walking towards them, and in a second, peter had knocked him to the ground and swiped his head off. Naya flinched, watching the head bounce along the rock.

Peter yelled out for Caspian to get ready and Naya, Edmund and Peter ran forwards. Miraz's men had gotten back on their horses and the army had started to prepare the slingshots.

Luckily, they missed Naya, Peter and Edmund but one of them hit a group of the Narnians, causing them to fall over.

Naya tensed up as the Telmarine cavalry charged towards them, their swords held high. Naya could hear Susan telling the archers to get ready and she heard the faint sound of bow and arrows rustling.

At the right time, Peter turned around and gave Caspian a look for him to complete his part of the plan. Caspian nodded and wheeled his horse into the caverns.

"One." Peter spoke softly. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Get READY!" Naya drew out her sword and stood in between Peter and Edmund.

Naya saw the ground start to fall and the Calvary fell into the ditch. She heard Susan tell the archers to shoot, and she saw many bows, mainly Susan's red rimmed bow, come crashing down on the trapped Telmarines.

Edmund jumped onto his horse, whereas Peter and Naya ran on their feet, side by side, heads held high.

Peter yelled for the Narnians to charge and they did. The Narnians fought the Telmarine's and they had a clear advantage, Edmund was using his cross-bow while riding on his horse, a giant was throwing Telmarines and Reechiceep was attacking from below.

As Peter and Naya fought back to back, attacking from all sides, they both stopped to look at the two of Miraz's main men. They started to ride forwards, with the army stomping behind them.

Peter turned to look at Susan and Naya heard him say Lucy.

Peter called for everyone to retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince's Sister.**

**Summary**: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian (Movie).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, I have only seen the films and I have not read the books.

Chapter 4

Just as they reached the entrance, Telmarine boulders knocked it down so it was unassessable.

As Peter and Naya ran back side by side, they both skidded to a halt. As a part of the tree fell, Naya and Peter looked up to see Susan fall, only to be grabbed onto by one of the dwarves.

Caspian stood next to Peter and Naya gave they all exchanged a glance. The dwarf let go of Susan's hand and she fell lightly onto a fall grassy rock, unharmed. Caspian, Naya and Peter turned back around to see Narnians fighting everywhere and Miraz's second hand man smirking.

Edmund then ran over to stand next to Naya, as did Susan. Susan stood next to Caspian, and peter was in the middle.

The five of them drew out their weapons, four swords and an arrow. Peter ran first, a few paces in front with Susan, Edmund, Naya and Caspian slightly behind him.

They launched themselves straight into battle, Naya and Edmund battling side by side, protecting each other the best as they could.

Although Naya knew someone had just cut her cheek with a sword, she did not feel any pain as she was so focused on her battles. AS they fought, Naya thought she heard a roar but she must have been imagining things as no-one else seemed to hear it. The army was getting closer to her and Edmund every passing second.

As Naya tried to fight off five Telmarine's at the same time, she noticed the trees were helping them.

If someone had told Naya a few months ago this would be happening, she would have just laughed. But it was actually happening so she brushed that though aside.

As Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Naya paused to watch the trees help; Naya quickly hugged Edmund and gave him a quick peck on his lips before turning to face Peter.

"FOR ASLAN!" Everyone started charging again until they reached the bridge, where the Telmarine's were trying to flee. However, Lucy was standing at the end of the bridge. The Narnians blocked the Telmarines from behind and Aslan walked up next to Lucy.

Naya smiled, she had believed in Lucy ever since Lucy told her about Aslan and Naya knew this was the famous saviour, Aslan.

The Telmarine's went to charge but they soon stopped when they realised that the water was draining.

There was a man made out of water surfing down the river, taking out Telmarines and he lifted Miraz's second hand man into the air, before he swallowed him and nodded to Aslan before disappearing.

Soon after that, the Telmarines gave up, they had lost many leaders today and no-one wanted to be next. They handed over their weapons willingly.

After Naya, Edmund, Caspian, Peter and Susan had finished crossing the river bank, Lucy smiled as they all bowed before Aslan.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said, and Edmund, Peter and Susan stood up. Naya and Caspian stayed on the ground bowing to Aslan.

"All of you." Caspian and Naya looked up, confusion showing clearly in both of their faces.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian spoke.

"Nor do I." Naya claimed.

"It's for that very reason I know you both are." Naya and Caspian smiled before standing up alongside the older three of the Pensieve children.

After Reechiceep declared how he was retied because he had lost his tail and Aslan had gave him a new tail, Aslan roared in the dwarf's face to prove he was real.

A few days went by before there was a celebration in honour of the six Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Edmund and Naya rode alongside as did Peter and Lucy, and Susan and Caspian. Naya and Caspian were wearing their new crowns that had been given to them, Caspain had a golden crown whereas Naya's crown was weaved out of various thorns and flowers but had silver plate over it.

As they all stood in front of a crowd Aslan offered anyone a new chance at life and one family happily agreed, disappearing into the hole in a tree.

However people were still uncertain around Narnians and yelled out how they might be lying or sending them to their deaths.

Reechiceep offered to take 11 mice through to prove but he was interrupted.

Naya saw Peter and Susan give each other a knowing look and she had a faint idea about what was about to happen.

Peter walked forward and spoke clearly, "We'll go." Naya was shocked and sad, Edmund seemed the same, they didn't want to leave each other.

"We will?" Edmund asked sadly.

"Come on, our time's up. After all," He turned to face Caspian and Naya, "We're not really needed here anymore." He lifted his sword and passed it to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian spoke taking the sword off Peter. Susan spoke next and Naya turned to look at her.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Caspian and Naya were heartbroken when they heard those words.

"We're not?" Lucy asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"You two are." Peter spoke and a light hope returned to Naya. "At least, I think he means you two."

Edmund seemed to acnologe this fact and he slowly walked over to Naya and like Peter had done, he offered her his sword. "Naya, I want you to have this. Keep it safe for when I next see you will you?" Naya nodded and Edmund pulled her into a tight hug.

After Aslan explained why Peter and Susan were not coming back and they had all said goodbye to Reechiceep, Dwarf and the others, Edmund turned to Naya and walked over to her before kissing her. The kiss was deep, fulled of their love for each other but they both knew he had to go now.

They were both crying as Edmund stood ready to leave. Susan then ran over and kissed Caspian on the lips shocking everyone.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy said.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand but I do." Edmund said making everyone giggle or laugh.

Edmund and Naya looked at each other once again before they all disappeared into the gap in the tree. The second they were gone, Naya hugged on to her brother for support.

She only wanted to meet again.

**Don't panic! This isn't the end of this tory just yet! I'll be doing Voyage of the Dawn Treader but in more detail than I did this one!**

**Kaz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince's Sister.**

**Summary**: What if Prince Caspian had a sister who was Edmund's age? What if she had too, escaped and fled from their uncle? This is Naya's story. Set in Prince Caspian and Dawn Treader (Movie).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia, I have only seen the films and I have not read the books.  
A/N: The next couple of chapters will not have the Pensieve family in them. To the person that corrected my spelling of Reechiceep to Reepiceep, I am sorry for my mistake but you could have said it a bit nicer than how you did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed though!

Chapter 5

Slowly, the days went on.

Naya and Caspian were loved among their people and not just for their leadership. They were very pretty and handsome, gaining the notice of many gentlemen and ladies.

Naya was often approached by hopeful suitors, wishing for her love.

They never got what they had hoped for though, as Naya believed Edmund was coming back anytime soon. She always turned them down.

Caspian however, knowing Susan would not be returning at all, had gone on a few dates with women, but in due course, he couldn't stop comparing them all to Susan, so he tried to refrain from dating and focus on making the kingdom a better place.

Naya was an adventurer. Caspian was a planner.

They didn't cross paths and stayed out of each other's personal business.

The civilians didn't raise any eyebrows when they saw Naya out, riding her horse Thori around the beaches and country sides, always looking for interesting items or lost items she could return to their owners.

After a huge debate with Caspian, Naya had won the argument; she was allowed to just wear trousers and a top when riding as a dress was just too long.

It was only two days after the Pensieve family had left when she found it.

It was in amongst a few rocks, shining in the light, its metal outside casting a glare into her eyes. She rode over to the object and drawing her sword, she moved the rocks out of the way to reveal a flashlight.

She was intrigued. No-one she knew ever talked about owning one.

Picking it up, she turned it over until she saw the engraved words in the side.

_If found, please return to Edmund Pensieve. _

She took a breath and clutched the torch to her chest. Her last remaining tie to him, other than his sword and shield, which her and Caspian had agreed to keep in lock and key on their ship, The Dawn Treader.

Attaching the torch to her belt, she galloped towards the castle, rushing across the plains which were beside the castle.

Barging in on what looked like a meeting of Caspian's, everyone looked up at her.

"Naya. What are you doing?" Caspian asked sounding irritated.

Naya handed him the torch. Caspian read the words and signalled for a guard to keep it under lock and key in Dawn Treader for Naya.

You see, Naya did not speak as much as she used to. She would occasionally speak but only a few were lucky enough to hear it. She often just nodded and smiled at people, letting Caspian do all the talking.

Naya spent many days helping the army with their sword fighting. She used to take five or ten men or Narnian creatures with her into the training fields and she would work on their sword fighting skills.

If you asked any of the locals, they would tell you that watching Naya training army members was the highlight of the week. Nay had used her power as Queen and she had made it so that the local community could come and watch them practice, however this option was only really taken up when Naya was helping out.

The real treat for the locals was when Naya and Caspian decided to train together. Always sword-fighting against each other, the locals had fun just watching them.

No-one in the kingdom could beat Naya and Caspian was the only person who could come close to her talent. Naya was truly fantastic.

Except, from Edmund, no-one could match her. Stories were often told about the four Old Kings and Queens of Narnia. In fact, Naya would sometime mention Edmund to small children to stop them from giving up hope.

A few weeks passed with Naya still turning down suitors.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into a year.

And Naya was still turning down suitors. Caspian had been very secret lately and Naya knew something was about to happen with him.

Then, almost 2 and half years since The Pensieve Family had left, Caspian told Naya about who their fathers friends had gone missing and hadn't been in touch. So after announcing to the kingdom that they were going to be gone for almost a year, and leaving trustworthy people in charge, they set off in The Dawn Treader to find out what was going on out there.

Reepiceep had joined them and during the crew's break times, they would gather and watch either Caspian and Naya sword fight or Naya and a very brave crew member sword fight.

Naya and Caspian were currently duelling. Once Naya won like always, she headed back into her room to get changed out of her sweaty clothes and into new ones. She stared longingly at the pictures of Edmund.

From behind the wooden door, she heard chaos and the men all yelling franticly. Groaning and placing the small picture frame with her and Edmund inside, she turned around. Naya's hand paused once she reached the door handle as she heard something someone yelled.

"LOOK! IT'S THREE KIDS." Naya felt a small smile fall on her face. She had a feeling who two of those three kids might just be.


End file.
